Pod wszystkimi banderami
by Ekouta
Summary: Historia bardzo popuarnego i kanonicznego paringu Niemcy/Pn. Włochy, przeplataną odkrywaniem przez Litwę nieco innego oblicza i tak zmieniającego się Polski i spiskiem przeciw Państwom Osi
1. Chapter 1

-Odlicz!  
-Raz!  
-Dwa.  
-W dzisiejszym treningu przechodzimy do umiejętności wczesnego wykrywania niebezpieczeństw...  
Zwykła musztra. Cotygodniowy trening. Rutyna. Taak, rutyna ta była Ludwigowi potrzebna jak łyk wody na pustyni. Bez tego zwyczajnie nie miał siły do utrzymania miniaturowego cyklonu myśli w zazwyczaj tak uporządkowanej głowie.  
-Otóż i pytanie pierwsze. Co byś zrobił, jeżeli...  
-...ktoś wyskoczyłby na ciebie ze zgniłym pomidorem w dłoni? - wszedł mu w słowo Feliciano.  
-Nie przerywaj mi! Co byś zrobił, jeżeli tuż po grupowym omawianiu planów... napotkałbyś atrakcyjną panią... zanadto może bujająca wdziękami...?  
-To chyba jasne – Feliciano wzruszył ramionami. - Uderzyłbym we flirt...  
Lodowato niebieskie oczy Niemiec spoczęły na młodszym z Vargasów.  
-A nie wydałoby ci się to podejrzane? Dziewczyna pojawiająca się tuż po ważnym zebraniu, próbująca bardzo mocno cię poderwać... a może wydobyć ważne informacje?!  
-To za daleko sięgająca podejrzliwość – wymamrotał Włochy, głaszcząc główkę kota.  
-A ty co powiesz, Japonio?  
-To zależy, jak będzie rozmawiała i się zachowywała – cicho odrzekł zapytany. - Amatorek na przywódców nie brakuje...  
Niemcy zdumiał się odpowiedzią bruneta. To było odrobinę nie w jego stylu.  
A może to tylko – jak stwierdził Feliciano – za daleko sięgająca podejrzliwość.  
Kot na rękach chłopaka prychnął, jakby urażony zupełnym ignorowaniem go. Chwilowym, ale jednak.

-Pytanie drugie. Gdybyś...

Torisa wyrwało z drzemki rżenie kucyka. Otworzywszy oczy, zobaczył przez okno wracającego z przejażdżki blondyna. Chwilę później tamten zastukał w nie.  
-Licia! Chodź się ze mną trochę przejechać!  
-Nie, dziękuję – wymamrotał Litwa. Na samo wspomnienie kilku ostatnich przebieżek zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
-Trudno – Feliks wzruszył ramionami i pognał do stajni. Toris stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w oddalającą się sylwetkę jeźdźca.  
I zastanawiał się, dlaczego do diabła jeszcze nie powiedział Polsce o tym, że woli pełnowymiarowe konie. Takie, na których jeździli za czasów swej świetności...

Po chwili westchnął i sięgnął po upuszczoną książkę. Wyglądało na to, że musiał na niej usnąć. Chłopak wczytał się w pierwsze linijki tekstu na nowej stronie.  
„Wrogi szwadron docierał już do okopów. Już po raz piąty. Obrońcom kończyła się amunicja, niemniej jednak bronili się z zażartością..."  
Litwa zakłopotany spojrzał na tytuł książki. „_**Bohaterzy spod Czarnego Jeziora**_". Nie przypominał sobie, by miał taką pozycję w swojej domowej biblioteczce. Przecież prawie w ogóle nie czytywał literatury batalistycznej. A tu takie coś, w dodatku przeczytane prawie w połowie. Co najdziwniejsze, w ogóle nie pamiętał, o czym była tam wcześniej mowa...  
„_Ech_" pomyślał. „_Mamy wojnę, w dodatku prawie ogólnoświatową, a ja czytam o jakichś zapomnianych żołnierzach sprzed może paru setek lat. Co za ironia losu._"  
Westchnął i odłożył wolumin na bok.

-Anglia! Co cię przynosi tutaj?  
Alfred omal nie zakrztusił się colą, gdy Arthur uchylił drzwi. Gdy tamten sięgnął po chusteczkę, by obetrzeć się z resztek plwocin, Anglia odrzekł:  
-To, co zwykło przynosić każdy kraj do innego. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać...  
-Czemu, do ciężkiej armaty, akurat teraz? - burknął USA, odkładając na bok tomik komiksów o superbohaterach. Zdecydował się jednak pójść za swoim byłym opiekunem.  
Gdy już znaleźli się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Kirkland zapytał cicho:  
-Wiesz, że jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcami w jednej wojnie.  
-Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać.  
-Cóż, wiemy też, że obwołałeś się szefem wszystkich naszych sił. Więc zamiast opychać się fast-foodami i czytać o superherosach, spróbuj po prostu naprawdę stać się jednym z nich.  
-Mówisz serio? Niby jak? - Kartonowy kubek z cichym tąpnięciem upadł na podłogę. Arthur wiedział, gdzie trafić. W tej chwili wyzwolił w Alfredzie dawnego dzieciaka marzącego o potędze.  
-Nie pytaj jak, jeżeli okazja sama podsuwa ci się pod nos. Przecież mamy misję – załatwić na dobre Państwa Osi...

-Nie dam rady – wysapał Feliciano, ledwo powłócząc nogami.  
-Nie gadaj głupot, masz jeszcze w sobie dużo siły! - wrzasnął Ludwig, który nie wykazywał prawie żadnych oznak zmęczenia.  
-Ale naprawdę... - Włochy jeszcze bardziej zwolnił tempo; jego loczek oklapł smętnie.  
Honda uśmiechnął się do siebie. Miał pewien pomysł inspirowany wydarzeniami z ostatniej sesji. Gdyby tak podszepnąć go Niemcom...

Akurat nadarzyła się ku temu okazja: błękitnooki przystanął na chwilę „odpoczynku".  
Japonia, zrzucając delikatnie z kolan kota, nachylił się nad nim i szepnął coś do ucha. Niemcy uśmiechnął się:  
-To dobry pomysł. Tylko szkoda, że nie zawsze pędzi w dobrym kierunku...  
-To znaczy?

-Ostatnio oberwało mu się od aliantów, bo ponoć wparował do sali konferencyjnej w połowie obrad.  
-To było go nie poganiać obiadem...

Oboje cicho się zaśmiali.  
-A mi to... się nie... kazał... eś... zatrzymywać!.. - wysapał Włochy.  
-Już do ciebie dołączam. Nawiasem mówiąc, pewnie gdzieś tutaj są wojska brytyjskie...  
-Wojska brytyjskie?! Aaaaaa! - szatyn z zawrotną prędkością dwudziestu ośmiu kilometrów na godzinę pobiegł... no, na pewno nie w kierunku obozu treningowego. Zaskoczony Ludwig zupełnie niepotrzebnie przygładził włosy (które i tak z racji mocnego zaczesania do tyłu i potraktowania żelem trzymały się w jednej gromadzie).  
-A nie mówiłem?... - mruknął Kraj, Gdzie Słońce Wschodzi.

Do ich uszu doleciało jeszcze głośne:  
-Pastaaaaaa!  
Kot, jak gdyby nigdy nic, krzątał się u ich stóp.


	2. Chapter 2

Spomiędzy kart odłożonej książki wychynęła kartka papieru. Zaciekawiony Toris podniósł ją i rzucił nań okiem. Od razu rozpoznał niezbyt staranny, rozbrykany charakter pisma Polski.

_A kiedy się to wszystko skończy  
czy zdołamy się kiedyś złączyć?  
Pewnie nigdy nie wygasną spory między nami_

_choć staniemy pod wszystkimi banderami...  
_

_Nota odautorska: Podałam tu jedynie jedną ze zwrotek poematu... choć wątpię, żeby znalazł się amator na jego większą część._

„Hmm... pewnie to czyjś wiersz, który sobie Feliks przepisał. Raczej mało prawdopodobne, by się zabawił w wierszokletę."  
Litwa schował karteluszek do kieszeni. Feliks, sądząc po odgłosie piszczących zawiasów, będzie właśnie brał prysznic. Toris postanowił zapytać go po kąpieli o te cztery wersy. Albo nie. Zachowa to dla siebie. Bo co, jeśli Biały Orzeł się obrazi?  
Jakby nie miał jeszcze innych rzeczy na głowie. Jasny gwint.

-Niemcy?

-Hm?  
-Bo... wiesz. Jestem zupełnie niezdarny i do niczego... Nie wiem nawet, czy dalej mogę być twoim przyjacielem...  
Ludwig popatrzył na Feliciano stojącego ze spuszczoną głową.  
-A kto ci powiedział, że... przestałem nim być?  
-Bo zawsze wszystko spartaczę – wyszeptał nieszczęsny chłopak. - Dzisiaj zacząłem o tym tak poważniej myśleć... Tyle razy musiałeś mnie wyciągać za uszy z kłopotów, a ja tylko wpędzam cię w nowe...

W oczach Włoch zalśniły łzy.  
-Szeregowy Vargas! Weź się w garść! Nie wolno ci tak myśleć! - rzekł Niemcy żołniersko rozkazującym tonem... i przytulił orzechowookiego. Feliciano zdziwiony takim obrotem sprawy nie zdołał się już powstrzymać od łez.  
Tak zastał ich Japonia. Zdumiony wykrztusił z siebie:  
-C-co wy robicie?

Ludwig odsunął delikatnie od siebie wciąż jeszcze zapłakanego przyjaciela i odrzekł:  
-Cóż... Tego ci pewnie nie powiedziałem, ale żołnierze to też ludzie, więc trzeba ich po ludzku traktować.

-No tak, ale... to to jakoś nieprzyzwoicie wyglądało – Honda zawstydzony wbił wzrok w sufit.  
-Hm. Nieprzyzwoicie, powiadasz?

Włochy coś wymruczał niewyraźnie i zarumienił się.  
Niemcy kontynuował:  
-To nic takiego. Rozejść się.

Zarówno Kiku, jak i Feliciano wojskowa komenda niezbyt pasowała do sytuacji, niemniej jednak wyszli z pomieszczenia.

-Litwa! Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie wchodził, gdy biorę prysznic!  
„Hmm, dotąd ci to nie przeszkadzało..."  
-Tylko przyszedłem zabrać stąd książkę.  
-Jak zwykle... Dobra, tylko się na mnie nie patrz, a na następny raz nie kładź książek w łazience!  
-Ech, no dobrze, dobrze.  
Toris zabrał ze sobą podniszczony tomik wierszy. Feliks na wszelki wypadek wolał zasłonić strategiczne punkty na swoim ciele. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Litwą, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.  
„Hm, czyżby to kolejny symptom tego, że coś jest ze mną nie tak?" pomyślał Polska, pławiąc się w strugach ciepłej wody. „Dotąd tak bardzo się nie wstydziłem tak być przy nim, a tu palma mi odbiła."

Toris gorączkowo kartkował zeszycik w poszukiwaniu któregokolwiek spośród tych czterech wierszy. Na próżno. Wiedział już, że te słowa będą go jeszcze długo dręczyć...

-Więc... jakie będzie twoje pierwsze posunięcie? - Arthur wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, starając się nie okazać zdenerwowania. W rzeczy samej bał się odpowiedzi swojego byłego wychowanka. Alfred miał w zwyczaju nie namyślać się nad nią długo. Ale nie tym razem.  
Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Anglii odparł:  
-Najpierw zwołamy posiedzenie sił aliantów. Przecież walczymy razem.  
„Może odrobinę zmądrzał?..." pomyślał Kirkland z nadzieją.  
Która została zgaszona następnymi słowami Stanów:  
-A potem będę bohaterem.  
-Cóż... na bycie bohaterem jeszcze musisz zapracować – odrzekł Arthur, dopijając resztę herbaty z filiżanki. - Ale posiedzenie zwołamy.

-A jak sądzisz... co zrobimy, jeśli Włochy znowu nam przerwą?  
-Co za pytanie. To, co się robi z wrogami...

„Przeklęta biurokracja" pomyślał Ludwig, wracając do swojego gabinetu. Na biurku wciąż leżał stos nieprzejrzanych papierów.  
„Ale przynajmniej będę mógł zająć się czym innym niż biadolenie Włoch i jego ducha walki..."  
Wbił wzrok w zapisane równą czcionką maszynową dokumenty. Litery jednak z nieznanego powodu to odskakiwały od siebie, to zlewały się w jego oczach.  
„Jestem pewnie zbyt zmęczony, by się tym zajmować. Dobrze, że mam sypialnię tuż obok..."  
Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, rzucił okiem na budzik.  
„Do diabła, jest dopiero ósma wieczorem!"  
Ledwo zdołał wciągnąć na siebie piżamy (obowiązkowo w kolorze khaki), czyjś wrednie dystyngowany głos zawołał:  
-Ej! Już się kładziesz spać?  
-Gilbert, nie przeszkadzaj mi – na wpół sennie odrzekł młodszy Teuton.  
-A co robi ten stosik na twoim biurku, żołnierzu?  
-A co robi ten kurczak na twojej głowie, króliku? - mruknął Ludwig.  
Strzał trafił. Prusy poróżowiał z wściekłości.  
-Jeszcze cię zadziobię z Gilbirdem!

-To se dziob, i tak jestem od ciebie mocniejszy – Niemcy już zapadał w objęcia Morfeusza (odgoniwszy natarczywe wspomnienie zapadania w zupełnie inne objęcia).  
-A piwka nie wypijesz na spokojniejszy sen?  
-Dobranoc.

-A co z...  
-Do-bra-noc!

Ludwig ostentacyjnie naciągnął kołdrę na głowę. Gilbert, burcząc coś pod nosem, odszedł.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nawet mnie nie wpuścicie. Miłej zabawy życzę.  
-Francja, zlituj się! To zwołanie sił aliantów, nie imieniny u cioci!  
-Baranie, przecież on jest aliantem.

-Też racja – Alfred klepnął się w czoło i otworzył drzwi.  
-Jak mamy mieć takiego szefa... po co ja się w to wpakowałem – mruknął zdegustowany Francis i przestąpił próg.  
-To zacznijmy od...  
-Kulejnej mojej wśpaniałej willi na, aru, beźludnich wyśpach! - wciął się nieoczekiwanie Wang.

-Jezu – westchnął Iwan – przecież przez jedną z twoich „wśpaniałych willi" dałeś wyżywienie tym z Osi!  
-Psipadek się wmiesiał, aru – Chiny zadarł głowę do góry.  
-To od ciego zacinamy, aru? - Francja udanie sparodiował kolegę.  
-Zacinamy od nowego planu ataku na Państwa Osi – Arthur miał już dość dziecinnej sprzeczki współpracowników.  
-Aru – dorzucił Wang i umilkł.  
-Hmm, trzeba walić od frontu... gwałtownie... - głos zabrał Iwan.

-To wymaga dużej liczby żołnierzy. Nie zapominaj, że Niemcy mają liczną i dobrze uzbrojoną armię. - zauważył Anglia.  
-Mam swoje trzy miliony, nie bój się – Rosja ledwo powstrzymał alkoholowe beknięcie przy tych słowach.  
I znowu nikt nie zauważył prawie przezroczystego, unoszącego się w powietrzu z misiem polarnym państwa wciąż mającego nadzieję zostać zauważonym. Nikt nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem Kanady.  
-Wolałbym nie ryzykować aż tak bardzo. Zresztą mam porachunki z kim innym, hę? - stwierdził Ameryka.  
-Nie, nie masz – Arthur prawie krzyknął. - Wszyscy walczymy z tymi samymi wrogami. Więc nawet jak zacząłeś tylko z Japonią, to po dołączeniu do nas musisz wziąć na muszkę jeszcze Niemcy i Włochy!  
Francis zaczął nagle chichotać.  
-Co jest? - zapytał wyraźnie zaintrygowany Braginski.

-Z Włochami nie będzie problemu, on umie tylko machać białą flagą...  
-Hm, a nie pamiętasz, co się działo, gdy tą flagą machał? Najpierw to coś śpiewające o niebie i piekle, a potem krzesło Busby'ego... - przypomniał Kirkland.  
-Zapomniałem – Bonnefoy spuścił wzrok na blat stołu.

-Zawsze zapominasz o tym, co było dla ciebie niekorzystne – mruknął Anglia.

-Chwila moment... Wpadłem na genialny pomysł! - znienacka wykrzyknął Alfred.  
-Mhm... - Arthur wymamrotał z dezaprobatą. - Co takiego nam podsuniesz?

Ludwig opuścił łóżko punktualnie o szóstej. Ledwo jednak się przeciągnął i nałożył na siebie codzienny strój, usłyszał zza ściany bardzo charakterystyczny i bardzo irytujący śmieszek Gilberta.  
-Co ci jest? - mruknął dość opryskliwie.

-Oj, albo mi się wydaje, albo znowu jęczałeś przez sen, _junger Bruder_ – zachichotał Prusy.  
-Niby jak to? - cóż, kilkanaście minut po pobudce zdecydowanie nie jest właściwą porą na formułowanie inteligentnych pytań. Młodszy Beilschmidt aż zapomniał ochrzanić białowłosego za nazywanie go w ten właśnie sposób, jak to miewał w zwyczaju (chociaż właściwie nie było za co).  
-A ja tam się strasznie przysłuchiwałem. Moje zajebiste uszy były zajęte czymś znacznie ciekawszym.  
-Nie zajebistuj mi tu, tylko gadaj!  
-Oj, wrzuć na luz. A co mam gadać, jak to było to samo co zawsze. Tamto imię. No i jakieś rozkazy.  
Ludwig poczuł silne zakłopotanie. _Tamto imię. _Czy jest z nim aż tak źle? Takie rzeczy prędzej przypisałby jakiemuś mdłemu romantykowi niż sobie. Rozkazy – owszem, ale..?  
„Nie, nad czym ja do cholery się zastanawiam. Może powinienem dać sobie trochę więcej samodyscypliny."

Westchnął i nałożył na siebie mundur – odkąd wojna się rozpętała, na wszelki wypadek przyzwyczaił się do tego. Ledwie powziął jednak zamiar zejścia na dół i zrobienia sobie kubka herbaty (ponoć ma w sobie więcej kofeiny nawet niż kawa), zadzwonił telefon.

Nadejście Feliksa zwiastowało głośne skrzypienie drzwi od łazienki i zaskakująco ciche, niemal dziewczęce kroki. Toris zakrył dłonią kartkę z książki i obrzucił spojrzeniem przyjaciela w stanie „gotowości bojowej" z pospiesznie splecionymi z tyłu głowy włosami.

-Znowu coś tam czytasz?

-Jak widać – głos Litwina stał się dziwnie chłodniejszy.  
-O czym to totalnie jest?  
-A czy to takie ważne? - nie, to jakby mówił przez niego jakiś inny Toris.  
-O jakichś żołnierzach? Litości, czy tak jakby nie mamy ich generalnie w okolicy pod dostatkiem?

-A skąd wiedziałeś? - głos znormalniał, ale też nabrał podejrzliwej nuty. - Czyżbyś czytał?

-Eee... - speszony wyjąkał Polska. - To nie do końca tak... to mi się tylko generalnie przypałętało w ręce...  
Zupełnie jakby nie ten Feliks i nie ten Toris.  
-Kurwa mać! - nie wytrzymał blondyn. - Wojna w pełni, żołnierze idą jak mięso, kurna, armatnie, Rosja wali, szkopy Warszawę zajęli, a my o jakimś tak jakby cholernym tomiszczu debatujemy!  
-Generalnie masz rację – stwierdził Litwa i odłożył wolumin na bok. _Chociaż ten jeden raz.  
_Feliks w innych czasach zacząłby się brechtać: Toris mówiący „generalnie"... Tylko kto teraz zwraca na takie fraszki uwagę.  
-To jakieś powstanie czy czekamy, aż staniemy się kolejnymi przydupasami Rosji? To znaczy dalej?

-Nie powiem, paradne to.  
-Tylko skąd, kur...ka wodna, weźmiemy to, co nam trzeba?  
-No co? Mundur mamy, dokumenty się podrobi...  
-Nie o to mi chodzi – wreszcie można było rozpoznać głos Anglii. - Chyba nie będziemy nikogo topić!  
-To może zrobimy mały połów w rzece?  
-Chyba za dużo wypiłeś, Iwan.  
-Nnno może zbyt trzeźwy nie jestem, ale i nie ślepy, _da_? Strasznie dużo teraz trupów wpada do rzek.  
-Tak, może u ciebie. Ale potrzebujemy czegoś pod ręką.  
-Ty czekaj... z tego, co pamiętam, to jakiś tu gostek umierał na coś na płuca. Jeszcze go nie pochowali, można go puścić i po sprawie.  
-Ciekawe, czy chociaż wygląda jak topielec... - mruknął Francis.  
-Do tego to potrzebujemy patomorfologa – zawyrokował Arthur. - Jest tu jakiś w okolicy?  
-A ja wiem? - Alfred wzruszył ramionami. - Nawet nie wiem, kto to taki.  
-To sprawdź na jakiejś liście specjalistów, wydaje mi się, że robiłeś ją kiedyś.  
-Zostawiłem w domu.  
-Jones, ty idioto – Kirkland pacnął dłonią w twarz.  
-Śpokojnie, beź kłóćni – Yao próbował uspokoić skłócone państwa. - Cioś się wymyśli.  
-Tylko co? - głos zabrał Rosja.  
-No jak to cio? Najpierw ziobacimi, ci chociaź wigląda zielono i te takie, potem ubieziemy na niego eńgielśki mundur i puścimy Śwabom!  
-Czym? - nie zrozumiał Iwan.  
-Ach, Szwabom – skonstatował Alfred. - To do dzieła!


End file.
